New Generation
by TheSquaredShirtGirl
Summary: Beca Mitchell is send to Auradon with her three best friends Isa, Stacie, and Derek. She meets new people and a special redheded, maybe she will stop Beca and her crew to do what they are planing. AU: Bechloe/Descendants
1. New Directions

**New Directions**

People say that villains will never change, it's always the same story, bad guys do bad things and at the end, well they never win. Living in the Island of the Lost was never easy, Beca knew it, Isa, Stacie, and Derek did to. Beca Mitchell is the child of Gaston the man that almost killed the Beast, now known as the King of Auradon. Beca lived with her best friend Isa Takar Child of Scar, yes before you ask he was a lion. Before Simba returned and Scar was killed, he witness his only child taken away by a strange looking woman, he tried to attack her and get his cub back but, she threw a spell at him and he couldn't do anything about it. The woman was a witch; she turned Isa into a human. After that she left Isa in the Island of the Lost. Beca and Isa lived together as sisters, Isa had been kind of adopted by Gaston to be Beca's protector. Stacie and Derek are the best friends of Beca and Isa. Stacie Conrad child of Ursula, Ursula was captured and put in the Island of the Lost; Ursula wanted Stacie to have a normal life so she gave Stacie feet to walk. Derek Facilier child of Dr. Facilier, he never met his father, he grew up in a foster home in Auradon, when the people in the foster home knew he was the kid of a villain they send him to the Island of the Lost. He met Stacie, that was friends with Beca and Isa, since then they have been best friends.

In Auradon, there were beautiful princesses and handsome prices, the principal of them all were four princesses. Princess Chloe, Princess Emma, Princess Emily, and Princess Lou. All four princesses went to school in Auradon's Prep. Princess Chloe, Princess Emma, Princess Emily, and Princess Lou had very powerful parents and decided that the life that the kids in the Island of The Lost had was horrible so they told their parents they wanted some of the teens to come and study and have a normal and healthier life, at first all the adults were surprised, but they thought it was a great idea but first they needed to know who were the teens and who were their parents. "The teen's names are Beca, Isa, Stacie, and Derek. Their parents are Gaston, Scar, Ursula, and Dr. Facilier" Emma told the adults. They all looked shocked, so Adam (The Beast) was the first to speak up "Emma, they are the kids of four of our worst enemies" but Emma and her friends wouldn't give up so easy "I know but the kids had nothing to do with how their parents act, they aren't the ones who attacked us, their parents did, but those teens have the right to have normal lives" Adam smiled, but he needed confirmation "So what do you say Eric? Blake (Prince Charming)? What about you Flynn?" they all nodded they didn't see the problem so the king and his three nobles, started a plan to bring the teens, while the princess squealed in happiness and hugged their respective dad, then went out and told to their respective moms.

 _ **Back in the Island of the Lost…**_

"There is no way we are going to go to that place, it's full of bitchy princesses and Douchebag princes, come on dad neither one of us wants to go" Beca said or actually exclaimed to her dad, he frowned and said "You need to go, it'll be fun you'll go with Isa, Derek, and Stacie, they are your best friends and you will go for free may I add" he smiled trying to convince his daughter, Isa came in and said "There must be something you are not telling us, why do you want us to go there?" Derek and Stacie didn't say anything but they were thinking the same, what was Gaston hiding "Well that's it, I'll tell you why, you kids can deactivate the force field that is keeping us here" he said trying to convince us "How?" Beca asked "Well you kids have different powers, Isa is very strong and she has qualities of a lion, Stacie can control some part of the water and she can make spells, Derek is very intelligent and he can control people, and you my Child have all my skills, strength, bravery, you know how to hunt, you are very strong not as Isa because well you my child are kind of small but still strong and most importantly you all know how to use weapons, happy?" Beca smiled and said "Ok, we'll do it" Gaston smiled proudly at his daughter. There was a honk heard from the outside "They are here for you, and Stacie I talked to your mom she lets you go" Stacie smiled at him, and with that they were all out the door except for Beca "Keep an eye in all of them, and take this with you, my bow and arrows it will keep you safe in case of emergency, bye my child" with that Beca went to the car. And they were of in a mysterious journey, in which they didn't know if they were ever going to return.

 ** _Hey guys, this is a new story, there will be Bechloe and ther ships in the future, I hope you like it leave reviews :)_**


	2. Auradon and its Princesses

Auradon and its Princesses

People say villains will be villains until the end, bad is bad and good is good, but what if bad is the new good. When Beca got into the car she couldn't help notice that all her friends even Stacie, they were covered in all kinds of candies she never imagined existed. Beca was a mature girl but still who could say no to a good candy pulse in the Island of the Lost there were almost no candy to eat. Once in Auradon they were received by music and people cheering, they didn't know why they were so happy. When the car was close enough to the school's entrance all the people went their own way except for four princesses and an old looking lady. They got out of the car getting their respective things. "Welcome to Auradon, and to its Preparatory" the old lady said with a big smile, Isa was curious so she said "Hi, who exactly are you?" Beca stepped on Isa's foot (Be nice) Beca whispered "Excuse me, but who are you" the old woman smiled to Isa and said "It's ok sweetie, I am the Fairy Godmother" "Oh so you are going to show us around" Derek said, Beca was about to do to him the same she had done with Isa but then she heard the most beautiful voice she had ever heard in her whole life. "No, she is here to welcome you four, we are going to give you the tour" a beautiful redheaded said, Isa was going to greet the redheaded but Beca came in first "Hi, my name is Beca and this are my friends Isa, Stacie, and Derek" the redheaded smiled and said "Hi, my name is Chloe this are my friends Emma she is our future queen, Emily, and Lou" Beca smirked, with that information she could do a great plan, Chloe started talking again and that snapped Beca out of her thoughts "So we are going to do four separate tours Isa you can go with Emma, Stacie you can go with Emily, Derek you can go with Lou and, Beca you are going with me" Beca didn't smile or smirked she just winked at the pretty redheaded, that now Beca knew her name was Chloe.

Beca had a flirting nature she got from her father, so she couldn't help herself around Chloe. Isa was a pretty tall and strong girl, even though she hadn't ever flirted with someone she was doing a good job. Stacie was a natural flirter just like Beca, but suddenly she was kind of nervous in front of Emily. Derek wasn't doing a great not even good job at flirting, he was a nervous taker so he couldn't help himself he was nervous. Beca wanted to get more information to do a plan to get her father out of the Island so she went by this "Hey, I really want to know more about this place, so what is arming our Island" Chloe was taken by surprise, she didn't expect that kind of question, but she was a friendly person and she thought that Beca was cute so she answered "The Fairy Godmother armed it with a force field with her wand and her powers, why do you ask?" Chloe wanted to know more about this girl, but she needed answers first. Beca smirked and said "Oh you know just me trying to get in a good conversation with a very beautiful girl" Beca winked and Chloe blushed "That's kind of a weird topic, but I take the compliment thank you." Beca knew how to have her game up but, a part of her told her she was liking this Chloe girl.

Isa was trying to get information at first but then she started to get interested in Emma "So you are going to be a Queen that's cool" Isa said, Emma smiled and said "Yeah, but I really just want to make this place better, I don't really care about money or fame" "Well yeah, that's um great thinking, so changing of topic do you have a boyfriend" Isa asked "Um, no actually I used to but he was like full of himself and arrogant so I broke things up" Isa decided it was time to get real as she says it "What a stupid guy, to let down a beautiful girl like you he must be nuts" Emma blushed and said "Thanks that's sweet of you"

They were finally in their dorms/rooms, Beca, Isa, and Stacie were sharing one and Derek got one with a roommate. The rooms were elegant and nice, they picked beds and stated talking about the plan. "So, I know that the force shield was formed by the fairy godmother and that the four girls that received us are the four main princesses" Beca said "Well, I know Emma is Beauty and Beast's child and that she is going to be the queen in a near future" Isa said "I know that the wand is kept in a museum with other important artefacts" The three girls thought about it and then suddenly Stacie sad "Guys I've got an idea, we know where the wand is maybe we can steel it if we combine all of our powers together" Beca and Isa nodded "Let's go get Derek and then we can go to the museum and get that wand" Isa said. And again they go to meet their fate.

 _ **Hey guys, so I'm kind of using the descendant's story line, but I will get some pitch perfect in it also Bechloe and other ships will happen soon. Leave reviews and when there are (…) it means they are whispering. Thanks guys and I'll see you soon**_


	3. Did I Mention?

**Did I mention?**

Can villains fall in love? Well they can but, how do you know when they are actually in love. Beca, Isa, Derek, and Stacie where getting closer and closer to the museum they didn't know what was waiting for them in there, but they knew it was something they were always going to remember. "Hey Isa how did you know it was the power of a wand?" Isa smiled and said "Well, let's say Emma is kind of interested in me" Beca knew Isa was a silent person but when she speaks she says remarkable things. They broke in the museum looking for the wand, when they found it, Derek deactivated the force field that was containing it, Beca was going to grab it when suddenly the force field was activated again and a very noisy and annoying alarm went off. They heard footsteps coming their way and a voice saying "Who's there!?" Isa quickly grab hold of Beca and Derek did the same with Stacie, they run the as fast as they could, and the mission ended as fast as it had begun. "Shit, that was close" Derek said, with a sight "Yeah, now what are we going to do, we have no other plan, and we don't have the wand to get us out of here" Stacie said. Beca knew they had no plan B, but suddenly Beca had an idea "Isa go take Derek to his room" Isa nodded, and soon enough Isa and Derek were heading towards Derek's room/Dorm. Stacie looked at Beca and said "You have an idea don't you?" Beca smiled "Yes I do, but I have a question for you first, can you do spells and potions?" Stacie looked at Beca like if she was crazy, but then she smiled proudly "Well I can do spells, I haven't tried potions, but my mother gave me this book a few weeks before coming here, she said there were spells and recipes for potions and other things, we can use that, but what is your plan" Beca nodded at everything Stacie told her then she thought (perfect now we need a love spell) "Ok, now that I know that we can do a spell, this is what's going to happen, we are going to put a love spell in Isa" Beca smiled but Stacie was confused "But why are we doing that Beca" Beca smiled "Because then she'll make the future queen aka Emma to fall in love with her" Stacie nodded in agreement "Well let's do it".

 _ **The Next Day…**_

Chloe and her three friends were supposed to guide the new kids around the school but, Chloe went to take a shower first. Beca was going to make the first phase of her plan today, though she knew she was stinking and that in the dorms/rooms there were no bathrooms so she gather her things and went to take a hot shower. Beca loved to sing even though she didn't do it in public, she had a song she knew as _Titanium_ stuck in her head, she thought there was no one in the shower rooms so she started singing while she bathed.

 _ **You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
Shoot me down, but I get up**_

 _ **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet; you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away**_

Suddenly she heard a voice behind her. "You can sing!" Chloe said a little over enthusiastic. Beca turned around as fast as she could and when she did she saw a very naked Chloe in front of her "Dude! Seriously" Chloe smiled and said "You were singing _Titanium_ right?" Beca's frown suddenly turned into a smile "You know _Titanium_?" Chloe nodded "Yeah that song is my jam, my lady jam" Beca blushed and awkwardly said "that's nice" Chloe smiled and added "Yeah that song really builds" Beca blushed once again to the point she thought she was as red as a tomato "Can you sing it to me" Chloe asked "Of course not get out" Beca said, Chloe smiled and said "Not for that reason, well I'm not leaving till you sing, so" Beca didn't know what to do so she just sang.

 _ **You shoot me down but I won't fall**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I am titanium**_

Then Chloe harmonized with her and Beca just felt, a weird but awesome kind of feeling, and Chloe felt she finally found a real connection a connection she had never had with anybody.

 _ **You shoot me down but I won't fall**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I am titanium**_

When the song ended Beca felt happy, like she never had felt before, but then she remembered she had a mission to accomplished so with a sad frown she told Chloe "I still need to shower" Chloe's smile fell a little though she still had a big smile plastered in her face "Yeah, sorry, anyway I really like you… I mean your voice so maybe you can audition for the Bellas in a few more days we will be doing auditions well my group the Bellas, the Treblemakers, the New Directions, and Ultimate Rhythm will be hosting the auditions anyway we sing covers of song and you can bring your friends well except Derek, because, it's an all-girls group but he can audition for the Trebles so, yeah… see you at class, I think" She smiled and Beca said "I'll tell my friend maybe we'll audition, and if I do I hope to get you to smile, because I just love your smile" Chloe blushed and said a quick "Bye, Beca" Beca smiled to herself maybe staying here a while longer would be good.

 _ **Almost 7 hours later…**_

"Stacie are we almost done" Beca whined, Stacie was adding a few more things to their love potion, after she finished she told Beca "So, now you put this in a coke or in a water, something that Isa is drinking, but be careful she needs to see Emma first of all people when she drinks it or she will fall in love with whoever she sees first" Beca fist pumped Stacie, suddenly a very happy looking Isa entered the room, however, Stacie hid the potion so hopefully Isa wouldn't smell it or see it. "Hey guys, I know that this is going to sound crazy but Emma told me she would be hosting auditions to a group were we can sing, what's that smell?, anyway, maybe we can audition together" Isa smiled, while Beca and Stacie looked at her "Actually that's not a bad idea" Stacie said and looked at Beca, Beca nodded "Yeah, ok, how about you go and tell Derek about this Isa" Isa smiled and nodded. After Isa left the room Beca smirked "I have an idea, Isa will drink the potion right before she sings and when she sings she is going to be singing to Emma" Stacie nodded "Great, now let's rehearse our auditions" Beca laughed "Yeah, no, I'll be singing on my own" Stacie frowned, but smiled at her friend. Yeah, this would definitely will be an amazing adventure.


	4. Love Gets in The Way

Love Gets in The Way

 **The Next Day…**

"I do like Auradon; I don't get why you hate it so much" Isa said to Beca. "I don't hate it I just don't love it as much as you do". Beca didn't understand her friends, why did they love Auradon so much; everybody looked at them weirdly and Beca hated it. Beca hated all Auradon except maybe for one thing… Chloe. Beca seemed to have a sudden interest in Chloe; but who wouldn't she had those beautiful blue eyes, and that gorgeous smile, and that rose red hair. Beca wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even her best friend and sister Isa, but she was starting to fall for that redhead. Isa, Stacie, and even Derek had notice something weird on Beca; but they couldn't tell what it was. Beca had passed a fairly small amount of time with Chloe, but she could tell that she was different than anyone else on Auradon.

Beca, Isa, Stacie, and Derek were getting ready to perform, they were all confident on their talent; but they were nervous too. Villains like them shouldn't fall in love, they were pure evil and nothing good could come out of them; but they had gotten an interest in that princesses. They all knew it was a terrible idea, falling in love is just not for them, still they wanted to go on with their plan. Beca and Stacie were about to put the potion on a water Isa was drinking, when suddenly Derek appeared and asked what they were doing. Beca and Stacie decided he should know what they were planning so they told him their plan, Derek understood the plan so they went on with it. The plan was rather simple, put the potion in a drink, Isa drinks it, she falls in love with Emma, Emma falls in love with her, and they get the wand. Though they were ignoring one simple detail Isa was already falling for her.

When audition time rolled around they were all ready, Isa was going to go first. "Hey Isa drink some water it helps with the nerves" Stacie said, Isa smiled and took the water from Stacie, Beca who was hiding saw Isa drinking the water; she felt guilty but she needed to do it for her father. What they weren't counting on was that Stacie grabbed the wrong cup, Isa was drinking normal water. "Yes we did it!" Stacie said, Beca smiled at her, but then she noticed that the cup with the potion was still there; Beca's smile disappeared. Luckily Isa wasn't performing yet. "Hey is drink this water it's better, it has a little something there for the nerves" Beca told Isa, Isa looked confused but still took the water from Beca. When she finished with the potion Beca covered her eyes. "Becs what are you doing stop it" Isa said, Beca pushed her to the stage. Isa everyone and got a little nervous, but then her eyes landed on Emma she calmed herself down and sang.

Isa sang **Just a Dream by Nellie,** when she was done everyone clapped; Isa smiled at everyone. "That was beautiful, thank you Isa" Emma said, Isa smiled and winked at her which made Emma blush. Beca and Stacie were wondering if the spell worked so after their performances they followed Isa to see what she was going to do next. Once out of the building they notice Emma was fighting with someone. "Leave me alone we are over" Emma said to the guy, "Come on stop being a bitch" the guy responded. Beca noticed something that she notices every time Isa gets angry; a mark on her neck shows up. The mark has the form of a lion paw. Before Stacie or Beca could stop her Isa was heading to protect Emma; she saw the guy try to grab Emma were he shouldn't so she grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him to a tree. "Stop it or you'll regret it!" Isa threated the guy. The guy seemed really scared so he plead. "Sorry, sorry please let me down" Isa putted the guy down; as soon as he touched the ground he started running away. Emma that was behind Isa asked "why did you do that?" Isa grinned and said "Because I wasn't going to let him do anything to you" Emma felt a little bit scared, but she also felt happy. Beca and Stacie that were still hiding had gotten two knives that they carried for protection, but they saw Isa had it under control. "Thank you so much Isa" Emma said and hugged Isa. Isa had never gotten a real hug; she didn't know what to do so she tried to hug Emma back. Beca and Stacie watched in amusement the potion had worked.

Isa and Emma had left holding hands; Beca and Stacie fist pumped as they walked towards their dorms. Chloe suddenly appeared, she looked pleased and happy. "Hey Beca, Stacie great auditions. So listen guys, the Bellas are having a party, we already talked to Derek he is coming too, so I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to come too" Beca and Stacie looked at each other and then they smirked. "Sure, but you need to get a coffee with me first" Beca said, Chloe smiled and said yes. Stacie that was just awkwardly standing there said "I'm going to look for Derek and Emily see you guys at the party" she left with a smile. Beca and Chloe headed together to a coffee nearby. When they got to the coffee shop they got a table and order; Beca got Black coffee and Chloe got a Frappuccino. "Beca your audition was incredible, I didn't know you could play a guitar" Beca blushed a little and said "Yeah, in the Island of the Lost we didn't get much to do so I used my spare time to do music, I really love music" Chloe nodded. Their conversation went on and on Beca and Chloe got to know each other. They didn't notice how fast time had passed and it was time for the party.

 **A/N: Hey Guys, so new chapter it's been ages. Sorry for any above mistakes English isn't my first language. I'll try to upload more often, until next time.**


End file.
